ThisTimeAround
by EdwardWongHauPepiluTivriskyIV
Summary: Set in the infamous three years. Bulma breaks up with Yamcha and he will not take it the right way. Will Vegeta have to step in? b/v r+r Don't knock it until you've read it. ^_^ *completed* or is it...............
1. Default Chapter

I am writing this over doing homework, so like it!  
  
Disclaimer: ./ If I had a million dollars ./ ./ If I had a million dollars ./ ./ I'd own Dbz ./ ./ I'd own Dbz ./ ./ Butttttttttttttttttttttttttt i'm broke so I don't own themmmmmmmmm./  
  
Warning: In this story I had a nact for swearing..........  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Hey sweetie," rang Bulma calling Yamcha.  
  
"Hello babe, ummm, i'm sorry I won't be able to keep our date tonight *cough* I'm kind of *cough* feeling a bit under the weather," replied Yamcha.  
  
"Oh, well thats too bad, say...how about I come over later and bring you some soup," offered Bulma.  
  
"Nah thats ok, i'll stop by to see you tomorrow ok."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Bye sweetie," said Bulma  
  
"Cya babe," and with that Bulma hung up the phone and went to her room.  
  
It was a rainy day and Bulma had nothing to do so she went to go watch TV, but when she got to the living room she saw something that would've stopped an eight day clock. (-_-* think about it) There Vegeta was all stretched out on the couch reading a book. Bulma just stood there gazing at him thinking, 'Now you don't see that everyday.'  
  
Vegeta, noticing Bulma was staring at him said, "Woman what are you staring at."  
  
"Free country, my house I could look at whatever I want," said Bulma.  
  
"Knock it off! You act like you never saw me read before!" yelled Vegeta.  
  
"Actually I never saw you do anything but eat, sleep and train," mumbled Bulma.  
  
"And all I see you do is bitch about that weakling who has nothing else better to do than cheat on you."  
  
"For your information, he does care about me, and he is sick today, so of course he has other plans."  
  
"Sick in the head, hes probally with that girl you saw him with once," commented Vegeta.  
  
"How did you know he was with some other girl once!" commanded Bulma.  
  
"You have such a big mouth I think they could hear you all the way to Kakkorats(spelling?) house." said Vegeta.  
  
"Fuck you Vegeta, I know Yamcha cares thats why i'm going to his house tonight," replied Bulma walking out of the living room. Obviously she could not relax in there with the 'royal pain in the ass' in there, she decided to go take a nap in her room.  
  
Laying in her bed for twenty minutes, Bulma could not fall asleep so she just layed there to think. 'Vegetas wrong Yamcha does care about me i'll proveit to him.' She then turned on the TV and flipped throught the channels until she came across the cooking channel. Seeing food being cooked gave Bulma the idea to go cook some Bulma style soup for Yamcha. (Actually Bulma was going to try to make homemade soup).  
  
She went downstairs and into the kitchen. Being the nosy person she was, Bulma peeked into the livingroom to see Vegeta was gone and the book on the couch.  
  
"Probally training," Bulma thought to herself as she went into the kitchen to cook. She got out a metal pot, a wooden spoon, carrots, celery, noodles, and somes spices. While the water was boiling, bulma started chopping vegetables, then she added two spices and the water turned...........green.  
  
Just then Vegeta came in, "Woman, hurry up with my dinner!" He took a look in the pot and had only one comment to make, "Stick to canned soup."  
  
"Well if you know how to make soup better you can do it yourself," scoffed Bulma.  
  
"A prince doesn't do a peasents job," smirked Vegeta.  
  
"Well then stop complaining," yelled Bulma, "You better be glad your getting food served, I should be making you cook your own damn food!"  
  
"Woman, stop your pissing and moaning and make my dinner already!" yelled Vegeta. Before he left he picked a spice from the rack and tossed it to Bulma who caught it and looked at him.  
  
"Learn to cook woman," were his last words before going upstairs to take a shower.  
  
Bulma dumped the 'slime' into the sink and started another boiling pot of water and added the spice Vegeta gave her. The soup actually looked like soup. She added the vegetables and when it was done she put a small bowl of it away for Yamcha and put the rest of it in a big bowl for vegeta.  
  
She did not make a big dinner because her parents would be away for two weeks and she was going to Yamchas. "That royal pain in the ass could eat cold for all I care," thought Bulma as she wrapped Yamchas bowl in foil. She went upstairs, changed her outfit and got the soup and left in her capsule car to Yamchas house.  
  
The drive there was rough considering it was raining so Bulma drove slow, but not that slow considering driving in the rain was fun to her, as long as it was not very very heavy rain. When she got there she knocked on the door and said, "Hey sweetie, surprise, thought I just drop by to see how you were feeling and bring you some soup," replied Bulma.  
  
From the outside of the house Bulma was getting wet and heard ruffling of footsteps.  
  
"Coming babe," yelled Yamcha as he scrambled and opened up the door.  
  
"Hey Yamcha, just thought I'd bring you some soup," said Bulma holding out the soup.  
  
"Awww thanks," replied Yamcha giving her a kiss on the cheek. Bulma and Yamcha went into his house and Bulma set in on the table in the living room.  
  
"Babe, I don't *cough* think you should stick around here, uhhh me being sick and all."said Yamcha.  
  
Out of nowhere a lady came out of the coatcloset and putting on her coat, "Darling I thought you were going to get rid of this tramp!" Bulma glared daggers at the woman.  
  
"You slut!" yelled Bulma to the woman.  
  
"Yamcha I am not going to stand for this, its over!" yelled the woman as she ran out. Bulma stood up and crossed her arms waiting for an explanation.  
  
"Bulma sweetie I can explain," fibbed Yamcha.  
  
"I'm waiting!" yelled Bulma.  
  
"I........ahhhhhhh..........she was just visiting me," stuttered Yamcha.  
  
"OH YEAH, AND IT JUST SO HAPPENS THAT SHE ENDS UP IN A CLOSET AND THEN SAYS ITS OVER WITH YOU, EXPLAIN THAT!" Bulma yelled almost shattering windows.  
  
"I'm sorry Babe, c'mon you know I didn't do anything can you forgive me?" pleaded Yamcha.  
  
"I did last time..................BUT NOT THIS TIME................its over Yamcha," replied Yamcha.  
  
"C'mon Babe shes just a friend, come here i'll prove it," replied Yamcha walking toward Bulma. Bulma was walking toward the door, but saw a vase, grabbed it and threw it at him. The vase hit him but looked like it did no damage.  
  
"YOU BITCH!" yelled Yamcha as took the bowl of soup off of the table without realizing it and threw it at Bulma. It hit her in the face causing her to hit the wall. Bulma glared at Yamcha, "You asshole stay the fuck out of my life," yelled Bulma as she ran out of the house, into her car and sped off with her side of her face burning. As soon as she was driving home she bursted into tears and without realizing it she crashed into a tree.  
  
"Great, just fuckin great," Bulma got out and went to take a look at her car. Seeing that she had to fix it in her lab she decided to walk instead of trying to make the car work. Bulma put it back in her capsule and started her walk home trying to clear her mind.  
  
It was night when she got home. She was soaking wet and still sobbing. When she got in she was glad Vegeta was not around so he didn't have to make a smart ass comment. Then she noticed Vegeta was in the kitchen eating what used to be half the food in the refridgerator.  
  
"Damn," Bulma thought to herself. She just walked in anyway, sat at the table and put her head down.  
  
"Stupid Woman," grumbled Vegeta while stuffing food into his mouth.  
  
"Shut the hell up Vegeta!" yelled Bulma putting her head up to glare at him.  
  
"So love hurts," smirked Vegeta.  
  
Just then the phone rang...........  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Ok, my work is stupid but tell me how I did and if I should continue.  
  
-DanceYourHeartOut 


	2. chapter2

Bulma looked up. That was then Vegeta really saw how red one side of her face was. Bulma got the phone and was getting a wet cloth to clean her wound.  
  
"Hello?" Bulma questioned. There was no answer. "Hello?" Bulma questioned again.  
  
Finally someone spoke,"Ummmmm...hi bulma."  
  
"LOOK I TOL--" but she was cut off. She dropped the wet cloth.  
  
"Listen babe, I don't know whats gotten into me I am just so so sorry.... can you forgive me?" Yamcha practically pleaded.  
  
"After what you did, for the second time!" Bulma yelled into the phone. Vegeta was sitting there eating and easedropping.  
  
"I didn't know what I was thinking but now I know, so can you give me a second chance, how about this, i'll take you out to dinner tomorrow," said Yamcha.  
  
"Ok, i'll give you a second chance," replied Bulma.  
  
"Great, so i'll pick you up and take you to the best restraunt in town."  
  
"Alright Yamcha i'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Goodnight Yamcha."  
  
"Goodnight babe."  
  
Bulma hung up the phone and shrieked a "Yay!"  
  
"Whats wrong with you woman." replied Vegeta grufly.  
  
"Excuse me for living Vegeta," replied Bulma.  
  
"What a fool," said Vegeta while getting up and leaving.  
  
"Jerk!" Bulma yelled at him. Vegeta had already left to go train.  
  
It was about 8 p.m. so Bulma decided to go take a shower and go to bed. Tomorrow she had to do all the work she didn't do today.  
  
After taking a shower Bulma went into her room and decided to watch TV. About a half hour later she saw Vegeta walk by going to take a shower. "Jerk!" she yelled at him.  
  
"Who are you calling that me or that baka human," said Vegeta.  
  
"Who does it look like?" Bulma was starting to get irritated.  
  
"Love hurts," Vegeta smirked. (meaning her face)  
  
Bulma got up, "Whats that supposed to mean." she pratically yelled in her face.  
  
Vegeta lifted his finger and touched her wound.  
  
"OOOOWWWWWWWW!! What the fuck was that for!" yelled Bulma flinching.  
  
"You weakling," replied Vegeta walking away. Bulma followed Vegeta. Noticing this Vegeta stopped and looked at Bulma.  
  
"Thought you'd be used to know how to dodge one of that weakling weak punches," smirked Vegeta going to take a shower. Bulma went back to her room and went to sleep.  
When Vegeta was done he went to his room. While walking by Vegeta thought to himself, "Stupid earth woman will never learn."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---- I had an idea so here it is. The next chapter will be longer and better. till then.......r+r. Any suggestions e-mail me at alexanderite6512@hotmail.com  
  
-DanceYourHeartOut 


	3. chapter3

It was 5:30 A.M. when Bulma got up. She liked to get up early and start her work for the day and do the work she didn't do yesterday. Also it was around the time when 5....4.....3....2....1...."Woman wheres breakfast!" yelled a voice from downstairs.  
  
"It never changes," groaned Bulma as she got up and went downstairs to make breakfast for Vegeta. She didn't even notice her wound.  
  
"Woman!" yelled Vegeta from downstairs.  
  
"I'm coming!" she yelled back coming downstairs.  
  
Vegeta looked at her face.  
  
"What are you looking at, is there something on my face?" questioned Bulma annoyed at his staring.  
  
"You can't even take a punch," smirked Vegeta.  
  
"What are you taking about?" Bulma put her hand to her cheeck and winced. "That was not from a punch." she replied.  
  
"Could've fooled me," replied Vegeta.  
  
"You don't know what you're talking about," said Bulma setting breakfast on the table and sitting down to eat herself.  
  
"No wonder you earthlings are so weak, love is for the weak," replied Vegeta.  
  
"For your information Mr. High and Mighty, love is the best thing you could have," said Bulma.  
  
"And you are so weak that what you call "love" is nothing more than that weakling fool who is cheating on you."  
  
"Why do you think he is cheating on me?" questioned Bulma getting more annoyed.  
  
"Seems like everytime you see him, you come here afterward bitching about him cheating on you, and the whole house hears it for days on end." informed Vegeta. Bulma was at a loss for words. She just walked away and went to work not wanting to hear anything else Vegeta had to say.  
After an hour of working, Bulma started slacking off. She leaned back in her chair and looked out the window. It was another gray, rainy day. She saw the gravity machine on. 'That jerk,' Bulma thought, 'He is hot though,and muscular, wait a minute I shouldn't think about that jerk like that, I must need a break.' Bulma got up, left the lab and went to get something to eat.  
  
Just then the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" questioned Bulma.  
  
"Hey babe," rang a voice from the other end.  
  
"Hi Yamcha," chirped Bulma.  
  
"I just wanted to let you know that how about instead of a restaurent I take you to a club, that way we can eat and then have fun, sound good?" replied Yamcha.  
  
"Sounds very good," stated Bulma happily.  
  
"I'll pick you up at 7:00 p.m.," replied Yamcha.  
  
"Ok sound good cya then," said Bulma.  
  
"Bye babe," said Yamcha hanging up. Bulma hung up the phone, jumped up and yelped a "YAY!" It was 7:00 a.m. and Bulma didn't feel like working so she went into the living room and watched some TV.  
  
After about a half an hour later Bulma fell asleep. Vegeta walked in from training soaked. He noticed Bulma sleeping and mumbled, "Baka woman, so foolish," and went to go get a towel. After drying up Vegeta flew out the door and went somewhere right in the rain.  
  
It was about 10:00 when Bulma got up. She looked at the clock and said, "Its that late already," and stretched. Again she yelped, "YAY!" Vegeta had just arrived home and came in dripping wet.  
  
"Vegeta take off your muddy boots when you come in!" commanded Bulma.  
  
"Clean it yourself woman," replied Vegeta.  
  
"What do I look like your god damn maid!" yelled Bulma. Vegeta didn't hear her for he already was halfway up the stairs going to take a shower. "That jerk," said Bulma to particullary no one. She ended up cleaning up the mess.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(6:00)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bulma was getting really excited.  
  
"Woman make me dinner," yelled Vegeta. Bulma was really excited so she didn't put up a fight she just made his dinner and went upstairs to get ready.  
  
She wore a black skirt that went up to her knees, a white halter top and black sandals. She did her hair in a ponytail with two pieces of hair hanging in her face. She grabbed her coat and went downstairs to wait. ~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^  
  
It was 7:30 and Yamcha still hadn't arrived yet.  
  
"Whats taking him so long!" yelled Bulma to absolutely no one. Someone smirked. She hadn't noticed that Vegeta was in the living room. He was reading the book he was reading yesterday. Bulma couldn't help but stare at him because he was reading a book.  
  
"Woman what are you looking at," glared Vegeta.  
  
"Nothing Jerk," retorted Bulma looking away. Thirty seconds later she was looking at him again.  
  
"Why do you keep looking over here," yelled Vegeta getting annoyed.  
  
"Its my house, I can look anywhere anytime," replied Bulma.  
  
"Knock it off," replied Vegeta.  
Just then there was a crash outside. Bulma jumped and Vegeta just continued to read his book. She ran outside and saw that Yamcha had crashed into a tree so she ran up to him.  
  
"Hey babe," said Yamcha.  
  
"Hey, where are we going?" questioned Bulma.  
  
"We're going to the Black Diamond, the biggest club around here," said Yamcha.  
  
"But how are we going to get there now, look at your car, how did that happen?" questioned Bulma.  
  
"I lost control of my car, do you have a capsule I can borrow," said Yamcha.  
  
"Sure I do, be right back," Bulma ran into the house, up the stairs and into her lab. She chose number 4 capsule and left. When she got outside she popped it out of its case and they were off.  
  
It was silent until Bulma spoke up, "Hey Yamcha, why were you so late?"  
  
"I.......ahhhhhhh.........I..........had to run to the store," stuttered Yamcha.  
  
"What is that weird smell in here," questioned Bulma.  
  
"There.........ahhhhhh..............was some weird smell in the store, must've attracted it when I was in there," lied Yamcha. Bulma had a thought and pushed it aside because she was going to have fun.  
When they got there the club was packed. She held Yamchas hand and guided her to the bar.  
  
"I'll be right back," stated Yamcha as he ran off. Bulma ordered a Vodka and sat there drinking it. Someone caught her eye. It was that girl who was at Yamchas house. She walked by Bulma and said, "Slut."  
  
"Whore," Bulma replied in the same tone as the woman.  
  
"Yamcha told me how he dumped your sorry ass."  
  
"Don't bullshit me bitch."  
  
"Well i'll prove it to you," smirked the girl.  
  
"Do it then," challenged Bulma. The girl went to find Yamcha........ When she found Yamcha she grabbed him and kissed him on the lips passionately. Yamche did the same.  
  
That was the last straw. Bulma got really pissed. She walkeds up to Yamcha, pushed the girl away and smacked him HARD across the face..................  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
Ok that was boring, but my computer is really messed up. It will get better next chapter so please don't flame me 2 bad. Next chapter will come up.  
  
P.S. Yamcha will get whats coming to him.  
  
-DanceYourHeartOut 


	4. chapter4

Yamcha was not really afazed by the hit. Without realizing who he was talking to he yelled, "What the fuck!"  
  
"You Jerk, you mother fuckin good for nothing son of a bitchin bastard, its over, get the fuck out of my life!" Bulma yelled. She realized she never had such a colorful vocabulary, so what came out of her mouth shocked her a tiny bit. Yamcha looked up and saw Bulma.  
  
"Its not what you think, I was kissing her like you would an old friend," stuttered Yamcha.  
  
"You had your hands on her ass Yamcha, fuck you!" yelled Bulma as she stormed away. Yamcha grabbed her hand and forced her to turn around.  
  
In a pissed off voice he stated, "It was nothing, you are staying with me."  
  
"Let go of me," pleaded Bulma as she kicked him where the sun don't shine. Before falling down Yamcha smacked her across the face. That that girl came in Bulmas face, but she just punched the girl and sent her packing.  
  
When Yamcha got up he grabbed Bulma by the neck and said through gritted teeth, "You will forget everything that happened, and stay with me," the he punched her in the face and stomach. Then a riot began. Bulma knew this was her chance. Holding her stomach with one hand, Bulma ran to the exit and left the place.  
When she got out she looked around. It was a gray and rainy night. It was actually pouring.  
  
"Shit!" yelled Bulma. Then she remembered that Yamcha had her key to her car and she had no other capsules so she walked.  
  
While walking she started crying. "Why would he do that!" she yelled to particullary no one, "That bastard!" Her stomach hurt a lot. She felt like a bone was broke. In all the rain and pain she felt, she could not take it so she collapsed. It was real chilly so she curled up into a ball.  
  
All of a sudden a figure approached up from behind her. It was Vegeta. She did not move. He walked up infront of her and looked at her. She opened her eyes and looked at him. Vegeta thought to himself, 'I must be going soft.' When she saw him she curled up tighter into a ball and closed her eyes. Vegeta put his hand out and she opened her eyes. Bulma looked at him deciding whether or not to trust him.  
  
Bulma jumped up and grasped him for dear life. She thought if she let him go he would disappear. Feeling more pain in her stomachshe fainted in his arms as he flew back to capsule.  
  
When he got in, Vegeta did not take off his boots as he took Bulma to her room. With all the mud tracks, he'd probally hear about it in the morning but that was another story. He took one of his t-shirts, took off her halter, cleaned and bandaged her stomach and put his t-shirt on her. He then cleaned her face and covered her up and left. 'Do I actually care for this woman?' Vegeta questioned himself as he went to go take a shower.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
I know that was short, but its 1a.m. and I had an idea. The next chapter will be longer, I promise. Please don't flame me too hard if you don't like it.  
  
-shorty and the EZ mouse 


	5. chapter5

I dedicate this chapter to tiki111.  
  
On with the chapter!!!!!!!! _____________________________________________________________________  
  
"NO, GET AWAY FROM ME YAMCHA!!!!!!!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!" yelled Bulma tossing and turning in her sleep.  
  
It was 2:19 when Bulma woke up. She was dripping in a cold sweat and panting. She had to take a moment to recognize her surroundings. She looked at her alarm clock.  
'How did I get here,' she thought to herself, 'All I can remember is that I ran out of the club and..............Vegeta.'  
  
Bulma got up. It took a little effort because of her stomach. She winced at the sudden pain, but continued on. She turned on the light and left her room. (What a waste of electricity) She walked down the hallway to Vegeta's room and knocked on the door. There was no reply, so she knocked harder and yelled, "Vegeta!"  
In his room, Vegeta got up and went to the door and opened it.  
  
"What do you want woman?" said a very tired Vegeta who was enjoying his sleep.  
  
"I had a nightmare," replied Bulma.  
"Thats it," yelled Vegeta as he slammed the door. Bulma knocked on it again. "What is it now!" yelled Vegeta getting very irritated.  
  
"Thats not really the reason I came here," Vegeta opened the door. "How did I get here, were you...............did you really help me, what happened?" questioned Bulma.  
  
Vegeta didn't say anything, just walked back into his room and layed in his bed. Bulma followed and sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Were you really there out in the rain...........when I was by that alley?" questioned Bulma looking around his room. It was very neat. It was even neater than her room. She never thought he would have such a tidy room because she hardly ever saw his room.  
"I sensed someones angry ki and pitiful enough your there," replied Vegeta.  
  
I'm sorry to dissapoint you," spat Bulma sarcastically, "Do you want to know what happened?" she questioned him.  
  
"Woman do I have a choice here, everytime you break up with that weakling the house hear--" he was cut off.  
  
"I broke up with him!" she yelled, "He was cheating on me in front of my face so I hit him and he..........he................." she trailed off. Vegeta thought to himself, 'Shes already letting us know.'  
  
"Spit it out," said Vegeta.  
  
"HE HIT ME OKAY!"  
  
"I can see that," replied Vegeta closing his eyes.  
  
"Then he got so mad he hit me again two more times."  
  
Then it just dawned on her. She was wearing one of vegeta's t- shirts.  
  
"Vegeta, why am I wearing one of your t-shirts?" Vegeta did not answer. Bulma looked at him and he looked like he was asleep. "Did you really help me out?" Bulma questioned to particulary no one.  
"You don't need that fool," muttered Vegeta in his sleep. Bulma was shocked. Did Vegeta just say that she deserved better? She looked at him for a moment.  
Bulma did not want to go back to her room just yet, so she picked up Vegeta's remote since he had a TV in his room and watched TV. She layed down next to Vegeta and flipped through the channels. After a while she shut the TV up and without realizing it curled up next to Vegeta and went to sleep. She slept for a little while until she heard a loud crash from outside...........  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Thats chapter was kind of short, but its longer than the others....right. I was gonna add more but I got a D and my parents won't let me on the comp that much so I posted right now, but i'll start working on another chapter when I can.  
  
-Shorty and the EZ Mou 


	6. chapter6

Been along time people. I got requests from people to add a new chapter so here it is. Thank you Black Vixen, ^)^ Rabbit, kys, and tiki111.  
  
well on with the story............ ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
Bulma heard a crash from outside, so she went to Vegeta's window and looked outside to see a very trashed Yamcha hanging on to a tree branch.  
  
'Probally crashed into a tree,' Bulma thought to herself. Yamcha saw her looking out the window so he drunkly flew up to the window and said, "you bisht, you hit me befor so iish gonna geet you," and tried to punch her, but ended up punching himself in the stomach. Bulma couldn't help but chuckle. Then he sobered up a little and quickly grabbed bulma by the neck and kissed her hard. Bulma punched him in the chest to try and stop him.  
  
"you kno, I woughn't do ghat if i were you," said Yamcha. Bulma looked down and realized its a fall and a half. (don't ask)  
  
"VEGETA!" yelled Bulma.  
  
"That ashnole ishn't gowna help you, he could give a swit wess," said Yamcha as he kissed her again. As he was trying to kiss her she bit his tongue.  
  
"OW, you bish, Im warnin ya if you do any ghing funny I'll gop you and gats really gonna hurt," slurred Yamcha.  
  
"VEGETA!" yelled Bulma again.  
  
"That ashnole dosen't give ne shit about you give it up already," said Yamcha sobering up more. Yamcha pushed her up against the house and was about to--  
  
"Your more pathetic drunk, than you are sober fool," said a voice from behind Yamcha. Yamcha jumped at the voice and dropped Bulma.  
  
"AHHH," she screamed and tried to grab the drain pipe, but there was no anvil she fell to the ground. When she came to, and opened her eyes she saw Vegeta holding her. She was shocked. Vegeta let her down lightly and went up to Yamcha. In one swift movement Vegeta grabbed Yamcha by the neck and punched him in the gut. Big mistake. Yamcha must've drank 2 much because Vegeta saw "the look" and dropped Yamcha and watched him throw up.  
  
"Eww," said Bulma as she inched away. Vegeta kicked Yamcha in the head. Bulma then looked at Vegeta. Vegeta went up to her, scooped her up in his arms gently and flew her into the house and put her on his bed and flew out the window again. Bulma ran up to the window and saw that Vegeta stood there annoyed as Yamcha got up.  
  
"You idiot, thash wasg my woman u ghush took, i'll kick your ash," Yamcha said as he took a swing at Vegeta. Vegeta looked at him as he fell on his face.  
  
"You don't even have this "love" for that woman, you pathetic fool," said Vegeta kicking Yamcha and sending him flying high. Then Vegeta flew to the window.  
  
"Enjoy the show," said Vegeta sarcastically as he flew in and went inside and went to bed. He saw Bulma look at him, so he scooted over and turned over. Bulma went over to his bed and layed down.  
  
Before falling asleep Vegeta said, "I guess i'm feeling this so called "love", this time around."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------- *clap* *clap* *clap* *clap* *clap* Its finally done, or is it, you people decide. Tell me what you think. My e-mail is danceyourheartout03@hotmail.com  
  
-Rikku 


End file.
